Feliz Navidad
by YuriChan220
Summary: Ageha and Leo celebrate Christmas day by surprising each other with something special. Sexy outfits. Ageha x Leo one-shot. For Major Mkke Powell. Merry Christmas to all!


**Feliz Navidad**

 **Pairing: Ageha x Leo**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Senran Kagura or any of its characters**

 **Author's note: Well, I know from the title that a certain song will be stuck in your head, right~? Hehe! Because why not write a Senran Christmas story none other than these two beautiful girls. Merry Christmas, especially you, Mikey-kun. My Christmas present to you~**

Sun shines behind the window and the rays reach the large bed of Ageha and Leo's, who are happily married and now beautiful wives. However, the wealthy blonde reaches her hand over to touch her beloved, but it turns out she isn't there. She opens her eyes and jolts up, realizing that the Spaniard left early. For what? It's only Christmas.

However, Leo could care less about that. Right now, she plans to surprise Ageha with an outfit she secretly bought for her wife and for herself. She goes to the closet and reaches on the top shelf where she hid the clothing and puts it on. It consists of a Santa hat, red bikini, black thigh high stockings, a small Santa coat and red gloves. She looks in the mirror to take a second look at herself. After spinning around a couple times, she nods and then heads downstairs to greet her wife.

But to her surprise, next to the tree, is her beloved wife, Ageha, naked with ribbons all around her, one of them covering her nipples and she is laying on a red cushion. Ageha turns and smiles at her wife.

"Hey, Leo-san," she says softly. "Merry Christmas."

"Ageha-san," Leo says, still stunned by this. "What in the world are you doing?"

"I'm your Christmas present. You like it?"

Leo just smiles as she shakes her head while putting a hand on her hip. "Ageha-san, you'll catch a cold if you remain like that."

The Spaniard sits up. "I can say the same thing about you. But...you look stunning anyways."

"Mou, Ageha." The blonde beauty walk over and sits on the cushion next to her, wraps her arms around her wife and gives her a kiss. "For someone who looks mature, you sure can be a bit childish sometimes."

" _Lo sé, Lo sé_ (I know, I know)," Ageha chuckles. "Anyways, where did you get that sexy outfit, hm? _Cuidar de explicármelo, señorita?_ (Care to explain it to me, miss~?)" She peers a bit closer while playfully scratching her chin.

Leo blushes, but smiles at the same time. "It was a surprise, Ageha-san. I secretly went shopping to buy this clothing for me. And...I got one for you, too."

"Really?"

Leo nods as she takes the bag and pulls out Ageha's outfit. It consists of a Christmas printed bra, black panties, a Santa coat and red thigh high boots. Ageha gapes at the outfit and gladly takes it from Leo's hands. The blonde gives a nod, signaling her to go ahead and put it on. The Spaniard does so and within a few minutes, Ageha looks down at her outfit and looks up at her wife.

"H-how do I look?" She asks with a blush on her face.

Leo just smiles as her violet eyes look up and down at her appearance. "You look lovely." She walks over towards her beloved and kisses her forehead. "That outfit is for you to wear and only I can look at your fabulous body."

"Mou, _pervertido_ (you pervert)" Ageha frowns, blushing.

"You are, too," Leo jokes as she kisses her on the cheek. "We're both perverts. Let's be fair on that one."

"Fine." The Spaniard wraps her arms around her neck, her golden orbs gazing into the Leo's violet ones. "But...since we're here...let's start off the Christmas day by doing something special."

"Like what?"

Ageha smiles as she lies down on the cushion and reaches out her arms. "Leo-san, _mi amada esposa_ (my beloved wife), make love to me~!"

Leo blushes furiously by her words. Honestly, they would have started off this day with something decent, but since Ageha insists, Leo can't help but oblige. She crawls on top of her wife and leans down to brush lips against hers and then pull away, with their faces just inches away from each other.

"Merry Christmas, Ageha-san," she whispers. "I love you."

"Feliz Navidad, Leo-san," The Spaniard whispers back. "This was the best Christmas present you've given me."

Leo nuzzles her wife's nose. "Same here, Ageha-san. Same here."


End file.
